


A Stupid Angst Fic

by ateulysses



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I dont know what to tag, M/M, ZaDr, i wrote this instead of doing asl, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateulysses/pseuds/ateulysses
Summary: I honestly don't know what to put here, my friend wanted me to post this and I didn't have any good argument not to other than it doesn't have a cemented end or any actual plot





	A Stupid Angst Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my ASL because ASL gets really boring because its just an online course and I would've totally been fine with it if I had actually been learning anything from it, which i haven't been. 
> 
> Also, I didn't spell check this so, have fun with that.

Dib sat on the floor of Zim’s dark, but slightly cool, alien lair, just beside Zim, who happened to be furiously typing away. His eyes stared up at the screen, no need to look at what he typed, having a basic understanding of his own race’s language syntax, as well as keyboard setup. Dib would spend hour after hour trying his best to decode and translate the symbols, to no luck. Nothing that was typed ever made any sense. After the third week of migraines, he stopped and just decided to spend his floor time listening to the harsh clicking sounds of Zim’s claws on his keyboard. This was how he spent every other day. After school he and Zim would either head to his house or Zim’s lair, it had become a routine neither had ever talked about, but silently agreed upon. Neither would admit to each other that they completely enjoyed the other’s company. They both hoped for the end of the school day to come around, only so they could be close to each other, out of the hands of the american school system they both found extremely flawed.

So here he was, carrying out the last two hours they would be with each other until tomorrow, and Dib wasn't happy today. Not in the slightest. It had been rough. His father hadn't been home in months, secluded in his lab, preaching on and on about the next big thing he was coming up with. “I'm just about on the tip of discovering something great, My son, i'll be home shortly,” he would say, shortly became days, then weeks, then months, hopefully it would not extend to years. He has to see him graduate, just once he needs to see Dib succeed. Other than that, his sister had become worse, temper flaring up from the lack of their father, whom she favored over everyone. So yeah, Dib was pissed, and neglect from his boyfriend today fueled the burning fire, surprisingly though, the floor below him was cold. Freezing. _Why was it so fucking cold? Zim knows that humans need a constant comfortable temperature to be able to function correctly. He should know this by now. I shouldnt be fucking COLD right now._ “Are you finishing anytime soon?” He spoke, rather harshly, with no intent to. It just came out that way.

“Dib,” Zim carried out the name, rather oddly. Like a parent scolding their kid. “Your stupid human brain should know by now that what Zim is working on right now is extremely important.” He swiveled his chair around, looking down at his boyfriend. “So if you could please shut your stink-mouth and stop staring up at the screen, I could probably get this done quicker.” He finished, swiveling back around and continuing his assault on the keys. With that, Dib stood up, making his way towards the platform that would bring him up. He hesitated and turned on his heel. “I'm gonna head home then.” As he turned back around and continued towards the platform. The typing sounds ceased and he could hear the swivel of a chair and tiny footsteps running up behind him. “Zim did not tell you that you could leave-” and Dib stopped followed by Zim colliding with his back. Turning around, he tried his best to bite his tongue and not yell at the alien.

“I just remembered that I have a lot of research I need to catch up on, so i’m gonna head up, first. Then I'm going to head home.” Zim stared confused up at his boyfriend. “You’re lying, Zim knows it.” He finished, grabbing Dib by the arm and pulling him back towards the massive monitor and keyboard. Dib pulled back, quite fiercely, causing Zim to stumble backwards. “Im serious Zim, I want to go home.” He spat, no longer holding back the anger and annoyance in his voice. “What is going on with your human brain today, we still have two more hours together, you can't just do your research here? Did you not bring your technology?” Zim continued to interrogate, pulling Dib back towards the monitor again. The pull became frantic as Dib became unresponsive, and soon Zim began another interrogation against the silence, coupled with the pulling, it all became too much.

_IM fine, my HUMAN BRAIN is working correctly. He wanted to respond. He wanted so badly to just let everything spill out of his mouth like a waterfall. I'm tired, Zim. I don't want to be home, Zim. I don't want to be here either, Zim. I don't want to be ignored anymore, Zim. I dont want to be called insane or stupid anymore, Zim. I wish my family cared more, Zim. I wish you cared more, ZIm. Why is it always so fucking cold down here, Zim._ He wanted to just walk away, to keep his hands to himself, to quietly leave and calm down and talk things through some other day, or not at all. He wanted to do anything other than what he was just about to. By the time he realized that his body responded, it was too late to correct the impulse to move.

Dib acted out, and it would frighten him soon after. The built up anger and frustration and sadness collected into a violent push into the wall and the beginning of a scarily unbounded rant from a teenager with clenched fists and his smaller partner just a movement away from being choked out. Curses and screams echoed throughout the lower levels of the base as Dib shook Zim against the wall. Zim, completely vulnerable to any hurt that Dib would inflict on him, just stood and let his boyfriend pour out his anger and sadness. That didnt mean he wasn't scared. Trying his best not to make a sound or move quickly during this outburst in fear that Dib wouldn't hold back this time. He could hit and kick and strangle all he wanted and Zim would let him. So he just cowered, antennae drooping in guilt.

After what seemed like an eternity, the screaming and crying turned into just sobs, and then soon receded into sniffles and mumbling. His grip on Zim’s shoulders loosened and he lowered onto the ground, Zim going down with him. It was then that Zim brought Dib close to his chest and engulfed him into a hug, letting Dib sniffle away on his shoulder. His claws curling their way through the hair on the back of his boyfriend's neck, in an effort to soothe and coax him into quiet and calm.

_It’s not your fault._

_Nor is it mine._

They stayed like that for a while. On the cold, freezing floor of Zim’s lower base. Listening to the other’s breathing patterns in hopes of coming back into reality. “Maybe you’re a lot more like me than we thought.” Zim contemplated out loud. Dib’s brows furrowed in confusion and he broke away. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Well,” he hesitated, finding the best way to continue his epiphany without starting another awkward screaming match. “Maybe you aren't supposed to belong amongst your kind.” Dib went to respond before Zim finished his thought. “I don't belong to my kind. Nor do I belong on Earth.” Dib spiraled further into confusion. “Maybe we are meant to belong together.” _Oh_.

That sentence would continue to inhabit Dib’s thoughts long after that day. The odd lack of affection in the sentence. Like it was meant to be less romantic and more of a scientific fact. And while Dib constantly thought about it, they never spoke of it. They would continue to be angry about the school system, sad about their personal failures, angry about the temperature in the lair, calmed by the sound of keyboard assault, the truth never faltered

In any world, in any reality, under any god or ruler, on any planet, in any house or lair, during any confusion shenanigans that unfolded around them, they were meant to belong with each other. Because they didn't belong anywhere else.


End file.
